


Daunting Dream

by VerowOlguin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Character Death, Dreams, Friendship, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerowOlguin/pseuds/VerowOlguin
Summary: This is a short story revolving around Hamilton and his son who happened to stumble upon his belongings, causing a dream of sorts.
Kudos: 6





	Daunting Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story on paper first, all in pen so I had to be careful with my words and spelling!

Philip pinned up his hair into a ponytail “Daddy! Look!” Philip exclaimed. Alexander rested his arm on his chair, turning his head towards Philip. Alexander's eyes widen, speechless.

A silhouette was visible, appearing to be running towards someone. A gunshot was able to be heard soon after, horse whines in the background. The man's hand reached towards the sky, blood dripping slowly out of his mouth before collapsing. Alexander covered his mouth, his whole body filling with shock. He shook his head, wanting to get out of this daunting ‘dream’.

Philip walked towards him, letting go of his hair. He attempted to climb on his lap “Daddy?” Philip asked before being interrupted with a gasp, Alexander's head faced Philip, picking him up slowly to his eye level then hugged him not too tightly. Eliza stood at the doorway, softly smiling at the view.


End file.
